bakpao story
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Setiap malam pukul delapan, di halaman depan kos, Mammon menunggu. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, Mammon akan tetap menunggu. Dan ketika sosok itu datang, Mammon tak akan segan-segan merekahkan senyumnya. Ya, sosok pemuda berkepang yang mengayuh gerobak bakpao itulah yang membuat senyumnya merekah. /For #GiveAwayFM
Setiap malam pukul delapan, di halaman depan kos, Mammon menunggu. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, Mammon akan tetap menunggu. Dan ketika sosok itu datang, Mammon tak akan segan-segan merekahkan senyumnya.

Ya, sosok pemuda berkepang yang mengayuh gerobak bakpao itulah yang membuat senyumnya merekah.

* * *

 **Bakpao Story**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **For GiveAwayFM**

 **Rate: Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin (?)**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Abang Fon namanya. Abang Fon ini suka lewat di depan kosnya Mammon. Setiap malam ia mencari nafkah dengan menjual bakpao keliling kompleks. Bakpao Abang Fon rasanya enak, yang jualan juga sedap dipandang. Hohoho, jangan salah, walau jualan bakpao Abang Fon memiliki tubuh layaknya binaragawan. Tubuh oke, wajah juga tak kalah oke, dong! Wajah oriental disertai senyum yang menggoda membuat pelanggan-pelanggannya rela membuat dompetnya jadi setipis peci.

Tapi Mammon beda, dia tidak suka senyum sok ramah si tukang bakpao itu. Dia hanya suka bakpaonya saja, kok! Serius. Malah, senyum manis si abang bakpao itu membuatnya jengkel. Rasanya Mammon ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Ah, Dek Mammon," ucap Fon sambil menyunggingkan senyum cerah. "Bakpao isi stroberi, 'kan?" tanya Fon. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan retoris, sih. Tanpa dijawab juga ia juga tahu, maklum, Mammon termasuk salah satu pelanggan setianya.

"Jangan sok akrab, deh, pakai panggil aku 'dek' segala," gerutuan Mammon yang ketus tak membuat senyum Fon surut. Malah, gerutuan Mammon terdengar lucu bagi si abang bakpao ganteng ini.

"Lah, emang iya, 'kan? Dek Mammon baru semester dua, 'kan?"

"Sok tau, aku sudah semester empat, muu." Fon tertawa mendengar Mammon, setelah menunggu bakpaonya dikukus, Fon memasukkan bakpao ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Oh, semester empat? Wah, kita seumuran, dong." Mammon tidak menjawab, tangan mungilnya mengambil kantung plastik dari tangan Fon lalu masuk ke kos tanpa melihat wajah si abang bakpao.

"Eh, Dek Mammon, bakpaonya belum dibayar."

"Ngutang dulu, Bang. Lagi terjatuh miskin, nih."

Fon hanya mengelus dada. Sabar, sabar.

Xxxxx

Mammon galau.

Tiga hari ini Fon menghilang. Mammon bukannya rindu sama Fon, ya! Dia hanya rindu bakpaonya, kok. Dia tidak rindu dengan senyum manisnya Fon. Dia juga tidak rindu suaranya Fon. Dia hanya rindu bakpaonya saja, kok. Bakpao rasa stroberinya enak dan empuk, rasanya ada yang kurang jika ia tidak memakannya.

Dan sudah tiga hari Fon beserta gerobak bakpaonya tidak terlihat di depan kosnya, Mammon jadi resah. Apakah Fon marah karena waktu itu Mammon belum bayar bakpaonya? Atau karena Fon sakit? Kalau Fon marah karena Mammon belum bayar bakpaonya tiga hari yang lalu, itu karena Papa Reborn belum kirim uang. Walaupun Mammon suka pelit kalau masalah uang, tapi kalau ada hutang, dia selalu bayar, kok.

Mammon masih gelisah, takut jikalau hari ini bakpaonya tidak datang lagi. Sudah jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Kalau setengah sembilan nanti bakpaonya tidak lewat juga, Mammon terpaksa harus tidur dengan perut keroncongan.

Sesosok makhluk keluar dari kos-kosannya. Sosok kekar dengan rambut mencolok itu mengalihkan perhatian Mammon sebentar. Tante Luss ternyata, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang galau karena skripsi.

"Dek Mammon kok tidak masuk ke dalam? Di luar dingin looo," ucapnya dengan nada mendayu-dayu, Mammon merinding mendengar suaranya.

"Lagi menunggu abang bakpao lewat," ujar Mammon singkat, Lussuria pun mengangguk paham.

"Dek Mammon suka ya sama bakpaonya abang Fon?"

Mammon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yakin? Bukan orangnya, nih?"

"S-Siapa yang suka sama orang yang sok ramah gitu. Mukanya minta ditonjok, tahu."

Luss terkikik mendengarnya. Ketika ingin membalas perkataan Mammon, bunyi klakson menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Oh, aku sudah dijemput. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Dek," ucap Luss sambil melambai tangan yang sayangnya diabaikan Mammon.

Dan ketika Luss menghilang dari hadapannya, sosok lain lewat di depan kos-kosannya. Rambut dikepang sambil mengayuh gerobak bakpao membuat senyum Mammon melebar. Secepat kilat, Mammon berlari dengan penuh sukacita.

"Kok lari-lari, Dek?" tanya Fon heran. Wajah Mammon memerah mendengarnya.

"Tiga hari ini kok tidak lewat, sih?" Mammon bertanya balik, manik ungu yang tertutup tudung itu menatap tajam Fon.

"Oh, itu ... kemarin ibuku sakit, jadi cuti tiga hari," ujar Fon.

Rasa gusar Mammon selama tiga hari ini lenyap ketika mendengar ucapan Fon. Belum lagi senyumnya yang menenangkan membuat hatinya menjadi tentram.

"Bakpaonya yang biasa, 'kan?" Anggukan Mammon jadi jawabannya.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda berwajah oriental itu melaksanakan tugasnya. Setelah bakpao sudah dikukus, ia masukkan ke dalam kantung plastik. Dan tanpa peringatan, Mammon mengambil kantung plastik yang berada di genggaman Fon secepat kilat dan berlari masuk ke dalam kos.

Fon yang terkejut lantas berteriak, "Dek, bakpaonya belum dibayar."

Mammon pun membuka tirai jendela kosnya. "Kalau mau dibayar, besok lewat sini lagi, muu."

Ketika tirai jendela kos ditutup, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah.

* * *

 **a/n: ooc, alay, rush, dll, dll /nangis. Btw ini saya nulis gini soalnya ada mamang bakpao suka lewat depan kos dan temen saya suka banget sama bakpaonya. Kalo ada jinglenya pasti temenku bakal lari-lari buat manggil mamang bakpaonya /malahcurhat. Ini gajelas maafkan aku, pokoknya happy fm daysss~~~, makaih udah baca /terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta**


End file.
